Torchwood: Right Isn't Always Good
by Gary Merchant
Summary: Set post Small Worlds: No one is talking, especially not to Jack.


RIGHT ISN'T ALWAYS GOOD

It was an uncomfortable atmosphere in the Hub. The usual light-hearted banter had been replaced by a heavy silence. Ever since Jack had allowed young Jasmine Pearce to join the demonic fairies as a Chosen One, barely a word had passed between the group. He'd made unpopular decisions in the past, but this had driven a wedge between him and the others. Almost a week had passed since then.

If he could have done things any differently, if there had been another way, he would have taken it. But there was nothing he could have done, and he knew that. Maybe the rest of the team knew it too, but that didn't make the silence any less oppressive.

A shadow fell across his desk. Jack glanced up at the figure before him, then sat back, resigned. "Ianto. What can I do for you? Come to throw some snide comments my way? Everyone else has, so I don't see why you should be any different."

He hesitated for a moment, then stepped forward. "I'm not sure I approve of what you did, sir, but I think I understand."

The surprise on Jack's face was clear to see. Of anyone, he hadn't expected Ianto to offer an olive branch. "Maybe you could explain it to everyone else out there," Jack suggested. "No one wants to hear anything I've got to say, and I can't say I blame them." He slumped down in his chair. "Hell, what do I know? An alien life form killed a woman's boy friend, and then took away her daughter. And I let it happen! What does that make me, Ianto? Maybe Gwen's right – maybe _I'm_ the monster this time."

"She said that?"

"Not in so many words," he replied. "Her language was a bit more colourful, but I kind of got the gist."

"You did what was right," Ianto insisted, remaining calm. "It's just that right isn't always good." He sat down opposite Jack. "After what I put you all through with Lisa, I know that the right thing is the most painful thing to have to accept."

Jack regarded Ianto with a new respect. A few weeks ago, he'd held a gun to his head, ready to pull the trigger because of Ianto's love for a woman who had been partly cybernised. Blind love had resulted in almost total chaos. After that crisis had passed, the repercussions had still echoed throughout the Hub. There had been doubts over Ianto's place in the group, but were those same concerns now being directed at Jack? It was an uncomfortable position to be in, and he recognised how the boot was now firmly on the other foot. "I'm not sure you could compare Lisa's predicament with mine," he said finally. "The two are pretty different."

"Maybe," Ianto agreed. "You and I, we both believed in what we were doing. But I was acting selfishly, for my own needs. But you, sir, you saw what the consequences would be if you hadn't acted as you did. Even though that girl had made her choice, it couldn't have been an easy decision for you to make."

"You got that right." Jack sighed, knowing that out of all the choices available to him, there had been only one he could have made. But that didn't make it any easier to live with. "So, what do I do?" he asked, nodding to the rest of the group. "How can I make them understand?"

"Maybe they do, and they just don't want to accept it." Ianto stood, preparing to leave. "You'll have to earn their respect all over again, sir – the way I had to."

"It won't be easy," said Jack.

"What we do here every day isn't easy. But isn't it all worth fighting for?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess," he said, recalling a memory. "Hey, Ianto – thanks for listening."

He stood in the doorway, his mouth turned upwards in a smile. "All in a day's work, sir." And the door closed behind him.

Alone in his office once more, Jack poured himself a drink, and thought over what Ianto had said. At least he had someone in his corner, however unlikely. But what to do next – that was a tough call.

"Hey!"

They all looked up at him. It was a reflex action on their part, but at least he'd got their attention. "Anyone for a beer?"

No one spoke for a moment. Then there was a shrug from Owen. "Are you buying?"

"Yeah, I'm buying." It was as though a considerable weight had been lifted. The invitation had been reluctantly accepted, but at least it was a start, as Gwen reached for her jacket, while Tosh shut down her terminal. And there was an imperceptible nod from Ianto.

Jack let out a breath. After the last few days, this was one decision he'd got right.


End file.
